I'm in love with you forever
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: An abhirika os set after valentine's day episode...after that cute conversation between abhijeet and tarika. Hope you guys like it...R &R guys.


Hello everyone...I am back with an os. This one is on request and is set after that cute conversation between abhi and taru on valentine's day (includes the conversation too)

BUREAU:

Abhijeet called Tarika and she picked up though she was surprised because he was calling her in the middle of a case. But then it was valentine's day...so...may be he wanted to finally propose her.

Abhijeet: he-ello Tarika ji.

Tarika: Abhijeet...hii...kaise phone kiya? case ke beech - kuch gadbad ho gayi kya?

Abhijeet: arey nahi nahi...bas aise hi...socha aapki khoj khabar le lu.

Tarika: Arey aap bhi na...abhi toh sab log yaha aaye the...

Abhijeet: hehe...kaisi hain aap?

Tarika: Aaj ki subah chemicals ke saath mana rahi hu.

Abhijeet: *laughs*

Tarika: tum kaise ho?

Abhijeet: mein toh theek hu.

Tarika: acha...aur kal jo peeth(back) pe chot lagi tho vo?

Abhijeet: nahi matlab...

Tarika: vo toh acha hua meine dekh liya...tumne toh dawa bhi nahi lagayi thi.

Abhijeet: iske baare mein pata hi nahi chala.

Tarika: aap bhi na.

Then ACP and shreya entered the bureau. Abhijeet failed to notice them because he was busy in his chit chat with Tarika...they were talking about all things - small and big. It was a typical lovers' conversation. But abhijeet was just laughing most of the time - Tarika was the one talking more...it was very unusual indeed! Tarika who understood him very well knew that he was planning to propose. She desperately wanted to hear those words from him.

Tarika: Abhijeet bolo na...kyu phone kiya?

Abhijeet: wo socha aapki khoj khabar le lu...haal chal puch lu.

Tarika: acha?

Abhijeet nods and smiles at this.

Tarika : toh phir ghabra kyu rahe ho?

Abhijeet: m-mein kyu ghabraunga...aap bhi na Tarika ji.

This made Tarika upset...he failed to say it once again! She hoped to hear it from him when they met in the evening. But that was possible only if they solved the case on time.

Tarika: waise hum aaj mil rahe hai na? Case toh solve nahi hua...kahin plan cancel toh nahi?

Abhijeet: arey nahi nahi...aap batiyiye - mein toh free hi hu

Tarika was calculating the time needed to complete the forensic work when shreya called abhijeet.

Abhijeet, thinking that tarika had called him sir: sir...? kyaa Tarika ji? Hum log dost hain...aap naam leke pukarti hain toh acha lagta hai.

Tarika, confused: lekin meine tumhe sir kab bulaya?

Abhijeet: arey abhi abhi aapne mujhe sir bola na.

Shreya cleared her throat at this. Tarika overheard it and understood that it was shreya and that abhijeet had wrongly thought that it was her.  
Tarika was angry because after these many years of dating he did not recognize her voice. At the same time she was smiling a little because she knew that her boyfriend was so engrossed in their conversation that he did not notice shreya...and probably not even Acp sir.

Tarika: wo toh -

Abhijeet, angry: bola na sir?

Tarika was angry now because he didn't hear her out. Besides how could he think that she would create distances between them by calling him "sir"? And on top of that he didn't recognize her voice.

Tarika, angry: Meine nahi bola...aur agar bol bhi diya toh kya problem hai?

Abhijeet, very angry and loud: Sir bolo, sir ji bolo ya phir boss bolo, mujhe koi pharak nahi padhta.

Tarika was expecting an angry confession. Yet she melted at this...he sounded so cute when he was angry. They say that you fall in love with a person's flaws too...how true it was for her! She found him cute at all times... But then he didn't have to be so insecure...she was his girl - she couldn't even dream about anyone else. But who would make him understand? She had to tell him that it was shreya. Otherwise he would make a scene in the bureau...she didn't want him to be embarrassed. After all, she did love him with all her heart and soul!

Tarika: abhijeet...wo shreya ki awaz thi...usne tumhe bulaya hoga. Tum meri awaz nahi pehchante - very bad! Aur ye bhi nahi bolte ki kya bolne ke liye phone kiya

That was when abhijeet noticed shreya properly. He felt like shooting himself for being so stupid and insecure. He wanted to apologize but shreya was standing there, hiding her smirk.

Abhijeet, trying to cover up for his reaction: Mu- Mu -Mujhe toh bas ek -

Tarika understood that he noticed shreya.

Tarika: haan haan milte time bol dena...mujhe lagta hai ki waha acp sir bhi honge.

Abhijeet looked around and saw acp sir staring at him. He was very loud a few seconds ago...so acp was listening to their conversation. Damn, he had to somehow bring work into this. He really hoped that Tarika would understand.

Abhijeet, loud: mujh bas kaam chahiye kaam.

With supreme effort Tarika controlled her laughter. This meant that acp sir was really there...poor abhijeet, he was almost in trouble.

Tarika, fake anger: toh karo na kaam - mujhse kyu baat kar rahe ho? aur khatam hone ke baad milne ka time sms kar dena.

Abhijeet, thinking that she is really angry: m-mein karta hu...karta hu.

She then abruptly cut the phone, making him feel that she was extremely angry.

IN THE FORENSIC LAB:

Tarika: Abhijeet aap bhi na...ab bol bhi dijiye...itna kyu ghabra rahe. Ye baat toh sab log jaante hain ki hum dono ek doosre ko kitna pasand karte hain.

Tarika's heart: lekin yaar Tarika tu toh usse samajh...bechara nervous ho jaata hai - pichle saal bhi usne bolne ki koshish ki thi na...

Tarika: iska wair karungi toh na jaane kitne saal aur lag jayenge...lagta hai mujhe hi bol dena chahiye. But meine itne hints drop kiye the...aaj bhi 3 baar usse bolne ka mauka diya - phir bhi vo kuch bol hi nahi raha tha...usse ghabrahat hoti hai toh mujhe nahi hoti kya? Bolna toh usse hi pehle padhega...

Tarika's heart: vo sab toh theek hai...lekin aaj shaam ko jab tu milegi na usse...toh pehle jaake usse hug kar dena - usse pata toh chale ki tu gussa nahi hai.

Tarika : usse lag raha hai toh lagne doh...aur agar dekha jaye toh mein thodi naraz toh hu.

Tarika's heart: ab chod na Tarika...aaj vo kaafi pareshan hua hai...aur tune usse aur pareshan kiya toh vo chup chap baitha rahega nervous hokar.

Tarika: haan baat toh sahi hai...sr. Inspector abhijeet ek hug sab theek kar dega!

Dr. Salunkhe, entering the lab: Tarika tum ye kya badbadai ja rahi ho phone ko dekh kar? wahan vo abhijeet bhi phone pe baat kar raha tha aur pradyuman ko dekha tak nahi usne - mein toh kehta hu ki vo ek number ka

Tarika: Sir please aap unhe kuch mat boliye...

Dr. Salunkhe: acha acha acha...galati vo karta hai aur ab mein chup rahu?

Tarika: sir-

Dr. Salunkhe: sab samajhta hu mein Tarika ji...

He emphasized the words "Tarika ji" to tease her about Abhijeet. Thanks to him, now everyone teased her like that. Tarika blushed and resumed her work. In the afternoon, she received Abhijeet's text msg.

"Case solve ho gaya...aap ayiye mein niche wait kar raha hu"

His timing was perfect. Dr. Salunkhe had just left to go on a date with his girlfriend. She smiled at the message and reached downstairs. Abhijeet was waiting beside his car and she saw his reflection in the mirror. He sure looked scared. He must be thinking that she is angry.

"Bas 2 min," she texted him back "abhi aayi"

He was busy reading the text when she rushed to him and hugged him from the back. Abhijeet turned around to face her and love overflowed from his eyes.

Abhijeet, smiling and hugging back: bahut ache mood mein hain aap.

Tarika: kya matlab hai aapka...ki mein hamesha kharab mood mein rehti hu?

Abhijeet: m-meine a-ai-ai-aisa kab kaha?

Tarika, laughing: acha chalo...hum kaha jaa rahein hain?

Abhijeet: Har saal toh hum bahar jaatein hain...iss baar mere ghar chalte hain.

Tarika just smiled in response. And they sat in the car.

IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:

The entire house was beautifully decorated. There were blue and white balloons all around. Tarika was busy admiring the decorations when Abhijeet spoke.

Abhijeet: waise ek baat kahu?

Tarika: bolo...

Abhijeet: Aap bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi hain...iss blue top main. Dekhiye na in balloons ko blue aur white hain...apke top aur mere coat ka colour.

Tarika, impressed: wow Abhijeet!...lekin aapko kaise pata chala ki mein blue top hi pehnungi?

Abhijeet made an "I just did" face when Tarika was reminded of something.

FLASHBACK:

EARLY MORNING, TARIKA'S BEDROOM:

Tarika coming out of the bathroom: Itni subah ho gayi hai aur uska phone tak nahi aaya...kahin bhul toh nahi gaya? Arey nahi nahi...aise kaise...date pe le toh jaa raha hai...ek minute ek minute kahin case mein ulajh ke date ke bare mein bhul toh nahi gaya? Kal raat se phone bhi nahi kiya...aur lab bhi nahi aaya...mein bhi aise hi soch rahi hu - aaj vo phone zaroor karega ya phir lab aayega...mein tayyar ho jaati hu nahi toh Salunkhe sir daatenge.

Tarika was about to open her cupboard when she noticed a blue top and black skirt kept on the bed.

Tarika: ye meine kab rakha? khair...der ho rahi hai - change kar leti hu.

FLASHBACK OVER.

Tarika: Tabhi mein sochu ki subah subah mere bed pe ye top kahan se aaya.

Abhijeet: hehe...kaisa laga surprise?

Tarika, soft tone: aapne diya hai toh acha kaise nahi lagega?

Abhijeet, coming close to her and gently kissing her neck: aapke liye kuch bhi Tarika ji.

Tarika, blushing: waise aaj ke din toh sab log red balloons use karte hai na? Toh phir aapne ye colors kyu chune?

Abhijeet: wo isliye kyuki hum log alag hain...doosro ki tareh nahi.

Saying this he turned the music on and kept his hands on Tarika's waist, pulling her close to him. She smiled willingly and put her hands on his neck. They slow danced...losing themselves in each others' eyes in the process.  
The magic of the moment was so intense that both of them forgot about the fact that Abhijeet had to propose her. They were indeed different from other couples...their relationship was not about a few flowery words, it wasn't about talking on the phone all the time, it wasn't about giving nicknames like darling or jaanu.  
It was defined by the way they cared about each other when it counted the most, the way they would stand against the whole world for each other, the way they admired and respected each other, the way they wanted each other to grow, the way they fought and the way they forgave each other in the blink of an eye, the way he became possessive or the way she felt that she would die when he was hurt, the way he got jealous whenever another guy came near her or the way she blushed everytime he flirted, the way he was insecure or the way she got angry when he didn't take proper care of himself, the way their eyes spoke everything that their tongues didn't...and even the way they wouldn't keep their love concealed in front of others (not that they were shameless but they didn't bother to act like they were not in love)...yes, that was them - forever cute and eternally in love!

Kay guys this is a looooooooonnnnnggggg one...please please please review! 


End file.
